The present invention relates to a new and useful collapsable shopping cart capable of climbing stairs. Various forms of carts of this kind are known but the existing constructions are either too complex and expensive, or cannot be conveniently folded into a compact shape for the purpose of storage in a limited space of a closet or the like.